The general disclosure of devices for bundling newspapers and the like are illustrated in the representative patents are listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,728 to Baillie discloses a device for bundling recycled newspapers having a twine dispenser. The newspapers are stacked in a vertical position on top of a pair of shelves and are tied in perpendicular directions. The device has two sides a bottom and back wall. The front and top of the unit is open for placement of the newspapers or other materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,493 to McEntee discloses a paper recycling rack having a series of slots through which bundling twine can be passed. The bundled papers are stored at the bottom portion of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,318 to Murat discloses a newspaper storage and bundling system. Newspapers and the like are collected inside the storage space until they reach the top when the rope ends are unwrapped from reels and brought together around the newspaper pile and tied in a knot. A handle is centered over the knot and is used to remove the paper bundle. The rope mechanism is at the bottom of the storage space in which a circle means directs the twine in four directions all at 90 degree angles from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,526 to Craft Jr. et al. discloses a container for stacking and bundling newspaper. Rather than tying the bundles with twine this container provides for bundling within a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,576 to Evans discloses a newspaper bundler having front, back and side walls and a bottom section. Each side wall has a twine dispenser below the container bottom wall sections. The twine is pulled up around four sides of the bundle and tied and secured around the newspaper stack. U.S. Design Pat. 330,130 illustrates the related design for this newspaper bundling rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,653 to Sterner, Jr. discloses a combination trash and newspaper receptacle. A binding twine receptacle is used to bundle the newspapers.
www.homefocuscatalog.com illustrates a product entitled the Wrought Iron Recycle Bin. The bin holds newspapers in a stack and when its full twine is slide under the bottom for easy tying.
The present invention provides an advantage over known devices in presenting a simple light weight recycling center used to bundle, tie and store newspapers in a neat and organized manner using a single source of twine. The invention is easy to use and provides consumers with a convenient means to help the environment. The bin is used to gather and stack the paper and twine is used to tie the newspapers into bundles until recycling day.
The invention makes it easy to bundle papers for recycling. It eliminates clutter on tables and floors, which save a person considerable amount of time and effort. The invention recycling system permits newspapers, magazines, cardboard and the like to be neatly stored and bundled allowing a person to easily transport the bundles outside.
Another advantage over the prior art is that the invention is space-saving and durable for years of effective use and could be produced in a variety of colors and styles to match any decor.
Yet a further object of the invention is in encouraging recycling activities because of its convenient and compact design. Individuals who previously were unwilling or unable to recycle paper will use the item to quickly and easily bundle and tie paper. These individuals are encouraged to recycle paper that would otherwise be discarded and may subject them to penalty.
Another object of the invention is in providing a neat storage area between recycling days. The accumulated paper is easily bound and removed as a tightly secured package. The invention solves the problem of storing and tying loosely accumulated paper waste.
A further object of the invention is in providing convenience, durability, ease of use, practicality, compact size, light weight, space-savings, time savings, reusability and effectiveness. This recycling device saves consumers time and energy when preparing their newspapers or waste papers, since a durable base and strong storage box is provided to neatly gather and tie the pile, as well as store the bundles.
Another object of the invention device is in offering users a convenient way to handle the accumulation of paper. Consumers can quickly and easily gather, tie and store newspapers to benefit the environment.
An object of the invention device provides paper piles that are easier to carry outside and would help to prevent any back strain by the user.
Another object of the device is neatness and reduction of clutter and loose papers, as well as saving space in a kitchen, garage or mudroom area.
The invention system allows a user to conveniently store, bind and remove paper for collection. Increasing the amount of paper being recycled by the consumer or end-user reduces cost for waste handlers at the landfill site.
In addition to home or personal use, the recycling unit can be used in commercial establishments and businesses.